Harry Smith's House Party
Harry Smith's House Party is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in March 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith setting up a booby trap in James Smith's bedroom made by tying knicker elastic to lots of old potties full of messy nappies, so James will get a stinky surprise when he opens the door. He proudly names his invention the 'Poo-Poo Propellor', then Liam Smith arrives home from work with flowers, announcing he has news for the family. As it is Liam and Grace Smith's anniversary, they are staying in Dundundun for the weekend and having a romantic dinner at Ristorante di Dundundun. For Harry and James, they have found a babysitter...the former screams and hides upstairs, terrified from thinking Adolf Chernov will return. Soon the babysitter arrives...much to Harry's relief it is Greta Smith. She has brought presents along for the boys - she gives James (who she thinks is a chav) a Binbag Crew CD and a burberry cap, while Harry (who she thinks is a young girl) rages over receiving a pack of No Direction knickers. Grace and Liam then leave. Harry suddenly decides the yucky underwear will come in handy after all, dashing upstairs to make some finishing touches to the Poo-Poo Propellor. At teatime Greta checks what food is in the medicine cupboard, mistaking it for the food cupboard. She thinks there is nothing at all to eat in the house, so she drags the boys to Tescow. Once they arrive Greta starts talking to a cardboard cut-out of will.i.steal. James places carrots in the trolley, which Harry tosses out; he rages and rams the trolley into his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother, knocking him towards a stack of baked bean cans. Harry dashes around the supermarket, dodging fat scooters as he overloads the trolley with junk food, farting for extra speed. The pair return to Greta who is oddly paying for a can of dog food. Back at home Greta serves Harry and James the dog food for dinner. Harry scoops up the dog food on a fish slice when Greta isn't looking and hurls it out the window - some of it flies far enough to splatter The Confidential Cuties Club's fort. He starts to search for the goodies he picked up in Tescow, horrified that they are nowhere to be found! James confesses that he put them all back before Greta had the chance to buy them, making Harry so mad he kicks him into the cupboard under the stairs. Greta then sends him to bed even though it is only 7pm - James gets to stay up until 10pm and watch chavvy music videos with her. With Greta out of the way, Harry decides to throw a party upstairs! He grabs his Eyephone and orders loads of pizza, ice cream and Coco-Coal from Tiddlywinks Pizza that he can sneak downstairs to collect. He texts David Marshall, Jamie Wallace, Alan Ross, Mitchell Washington and Gabriella Atkinson, also checking if Morten Larsen is available. Soon the food arrives in huge packages, angering Greta due to her mistaking them for late post. As Harry sneaks down to collect them, all the guests arrive except Morten who is visiting Edvard Andersson in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. They dash upstairs to kick off their pizza feast. Meanwhile Greta confuses Fluffster for a dog and takes her out down the street for a walk, using Harry's Colham Athletic scarf as a leash. She closes the living room door before she leaves - a snotty tissue gets stuck in it, trapping James in! Soon the party is in full swing; Harry blares one of his Murderers CDs while David and Jamie shake the room with massive farts, causing Mitchell to shake his head. Everything in the living room starts clattering and James squeals when ornaments crash onto the floor, then the scene is plunged into darkness by the light bulb falling out and smashing. To James' horror, he realises he can't get out! There's only one thing for it... Meanwhile Grace and Liam are ready for their romantic dinner at Ristorante di Dundundun. Grace suddenly gets a call on her Eyephone - she answers it to hear James shrieking on the other end over every event of the disastrous evening. She gasps, then the pair sprint out of the restaurant and drive back to Colham at 80mph. As they return, Greta arrives home and manages to open the living room door. Harry also notices the stench of the RustBucket 2000 pulling into the drive; all the party guests sneak into the garden by climbing down the drainpipe, then they run home. James squeals and heads for his bedroom, opening the door to trigger the Poo-Poo Propellor - he gets blasted by so many nappies he falls down the stairs. Harry bursts out laughing, deciding that it wasn't such a boring evening after all! The next morning there is a knock on the door. Liam opens it to see PC Cameron who fines him for speeding yesterday. He yells "NOOOOOOOOO!" Post-credits scene After the credits, creator Peter Donald and co-creator Matt Stone talk about how The Bully has been on air for a year. They cannot believe how fast time has flown in; the latter mentions how much the series has progressed. Peter is then shown setting fire to a printed out screenshot of this thread, which depicts haters criticising The Bully. Matt then says "haters gonna hate... but at least we've got the best fans ever!". The same post-credits scene appears in the episode Harry Smith Goes to RustBucket Automobile Factory. Music *Splatoon - Player Make (plays when Harry sets up the Poo-Poo Propellor) Trivia *Along with Harry Smith Goes to RustBucket Automobile Factory, this episode was made to celebrate a year of The Bully TV series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes